


Short Life

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Anna's parents suck balls, Bullying, Homophobia, Multi, Other, Transgender Characters, Transphobia, frying pangle, transtalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Roderich', 'Julia', and 'Elizabeta'<br/>Annaliese, Gilbert, and Daniel all struggle fit into their place in this world. Little do they know that can make their own places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Life

**Author's Note:**

> hey you guys  
> i noticed that there is a lack of transtalia fanfiction out there, so i decided to change that

“Julia, Get on your swimsuit! We’re leaving once you’re dressed.” his mother yelled from through the door. 

God, he hated that name. It was always ‘Jules’ this and “Julchen’ that, and it made him want to throw up. He leaned up against the bathroom sink to inspect himself in the mirror. 

Julia was the one who had to dress up for picture day and prom (in a dress and full makeup no less). He loved the name Gilbert, though- the name with all his good times and favorite people. Though, Gil wouldn’t matter anytime soon. At least not until he stopped living with his parents. His family was the thing that got him into this situation in the first place.

He was forced to come on this week long beach vacation, a week before the start of school in this new town. Now he would have no time to prepare, let alone think about coming out. He was currently holed up in the beach condo bathroom he shared with his brother: who was probably waiting on him with his parents in the front room. He didn’t want to wear this swimsuit they picked out just as much as he didn’t want them to use his first name.

The bathing suit was cute, a black monokini with lots of lace and ruffles- he’d sure love to see a cute girl on the beach wearing it. The bathing suit did absolutely nothing to hide his girlish figure. He grabbed the piece of fabric and stepped behind the shower curtain so he didn’t have to see his body in the mirror while he changed. He somehow got himself into that death trap, but slipped on a baggy football jersey over it. He’s use the excuse that ‘she’ didn’t want to get sunburnt or wanted to protect a little of her modesty. 

Pulling the shower curtain back, he hunched his shoulders in the mirror, but he still didn’t like what he saw. 

“Jules! Come on, I want to go swimming!” His little brother whined from the front room. Gilbert sighed, but grabbed his bag and opened the bathroom door. He could hear his family shifting their bags as well as he padded down the hallway. Gilbert reached the main room of the condo and saw his father gesturing to the door. This was going to be a long trip. 

\---

“Yo Roddy! You sure you don’t want to go to the dance?” her roommate yelled. 

She lifted her head from the book in her lap and turned toward the boy. (She’d never quite bothered to remember his name. The sports summer camp was only two weeks long, and luckily would inform her parents if she neglected to socialize.) She sighed, but slipped a piece of paper in the pages to hold her place and sat up a little straighter. 

“No, I’m not planning to go. And, my name is not ‘Roddy’” She commented in reply. Thankfully her voice didn't convey her disappointment to the boy.

She was sitting on her bed, but the expectant stares of her roommate reached her on the other side of their box-shaped dorm. 

“Come on, bro. It’ll only take 3 hours and a tux. You might even find a date. There are tons of hot chicks looking for a last-minute photo op.” He pleaded. The boy finished straightening his tie in their shared wall mirror. Even though Annaliese most definitely wanted to go, she couldn’t go at a dance here. 

“I will pass, thank you.” She spoke in slight annoyance. She was bothered not only by her roommate but the deepness of her voice in reply.

“Your loss, bro. And if I knock a couple times, that means I’ve brought up a girl. In that case, you’ve gotta go somewhere that’s not here. See you later!” The boy said quickly, not even managing to close the door behind him as he darted out into the hall. 

‘Thank God...’ Annaliese thought quietly to herself. That boy was finally gone. She hadn’t had plans to go to the dance; that would require her to wear a suit or tuxedo and bring a date (a female one), and she was interested in none of that. She closed her book quickly and slid it onto the shelf next to her bed.

Standing up, she stretched and stepped over toward the trunk at the foot of her bed. It was simple and brown, with the name Roderich Edelstien printed on it in small gold letters. These were supposed to be each roommate’s private chests, so her’s was sealed with a padlock and watched very carefully. Crouching down on her knew, she carefully unlocked the chest and lifted the lid. Inside was a purple cocktail dress and its matching shoes, along with many of her other hoarded resources. A girl from the dorm down the hall ripped the skirt of the dress, and was throwing it away when Annaliese offered to ‘take it out’ for her.

She carefully lifted the dyed silk from the chest and pulled out some of the makeup she had as well. She picked up the items and moved to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Slowly, she peeled off the ugly uniform pants and polo shirt. She pulled the dress on over her shoulders and zipped it up. Luckily, she had a naturally small frame, and it made up for her lack of breast material.

Annaliese looked at herself in the mirror. She had shaved off whatever facial hair she had that morning, but her legs still looked like a jungle. She pulled on a small pair of leggings she’d nabbed from Jenna earlier that summer. She grabbed her makeup bag and did her eyes to match the dress. Finally she took her hair, barely long enough to pull into a pony tail, and swept a section back with a hairclip. 

Annaliese looked in the mirror with longing, but checked her watch to find that the dance was nearly over. Her roommate would be back soon (probably with a girl or two), and being caught dressed like this in a place like this would not turn out well. She sighed, then starred to peel her dress off once again.

\---

It was the standoff of the century in xyrs living room right then. The tension between Daniel and xyrs parents over dinner that night was obvious. Xe had taken the stereotypical route of asking xyrs parents to sit down, with an “I have something to tell you” look on xyrs face. 

Xe took a deep breath before looking across from xemself with a straight face. 

“Mom, uh, I’m gay.” Daniel stuttered out. 

Xyrs parents sat across from xem on the couch and Xe sat cross legged, wringing his hands through the seconds of quiet. 

“Oh, Danny, I love you. But you do realize your parents are a polyamorous lesbian group, right?” his mama Sarah chuckled. The three women across from xem laughed lightly and mama Kat leaned over to take xyrs hand. 

“I’m so proud of you, Danny. You have so many great talents and a beautiful, and handsome, smile. None of the things that make up your personality change with your gender, and I love you.” She smiled.

Mama Jake simply nodded in approval when a huge smile grew on xyrs face. Xe got up and darted around the coffee table to give xyrs mothers a hug in relief. 

“I knew it was unlikely, I thought you could have been like Anna’s parents or something.” Daniel sighed and looked up at xyrs moms. 

“Danny, know that we’ll always love and accept you. Okay?” mama Sarah cooed back, gently patting xyrs hair.

They all stepped back from their group hug to look at each other. 

“Now, what should we do to celebrate?” mama Kat asked, only to be cut off immediately by mama Jake. 

“Ice Cream,” she said as her eyes lit up. All four of them laughed out loud, for not the last time that night.


End file.
